


Adrien Agreste VS The World

by icaruswithwingsofwater



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scott Pilgrim AU, Scott Pilgrim Vs the World AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruswithwingsofwater/pseuds/icaruswithwingsofwater
Summary: Adrien Agreste is just a normal guy dating a high schooler. Then everything changes when the girl of his dreams rollerblades through his head. He'll stop at nothing to win her over even if that means fighting her seven akumatized exes?





	1. Dating a 17 Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my Scott Pilgrim au that came to me in a dream like two years ago and I'm just starting to write it now. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! I will update every two weeks to a month depending on where I'm at with my other projects as well as school. Until then have fun!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: icaruswithwingsofwater

**NOT SO LONG AGO . . .**

**IN A MYSTERIOUS LAND . . .**

**OF TORONTO, CANADA**

**ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS DATING A HIGH SCHOOLER**

 

!!!

 

“You’re dating a high schooler?” Alix asked, sitting at the table with her arms crossed.

Nino looked up at Adrien across the room as Young Max paused his Nintendo. 

“Is she hot?” he asked, pushing up his glasses.

“How old are you now, Adrien? Like twenty-eight?” Alix continued, ignoring him and 

staring in disbelief at the blonde.

“I’m not playing your little games, kids,” Adrien said, rummaging around in the cabinet for the coffee creamer.

“So you’ve been out of high school for like, thirteen years and—”

“I’m twenty-two,” he cut in, sitting the coffee mug down hard and turning to face her. “Twenty-two.”

**ADRIEN AGRESTE**

**22 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: AWESOME**

“And you’re dating a high school girl,” Nino said with a nod and impressed smile. “Not bad, not bad.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Adrien said as he sat down at the table with the rest of his friends, mug in hand.

“So, did you guys, like, you know, do it yet?” Young Max asked, looking at him.

“We’ve done many things,” he began, taking a swig of his coffee. “We have meaningful conversations about how yearbook club went and about her friends and um, you know, drama.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nino said as he rolled his eyes, “have you even kissed her?”

“We almost held hands once, but then she got embarrassed.”

 “Well,” Alix shot back. “Aren’t you pleased as punch?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adrien said, sipping his coffee and eyes downcast.

“So, what’s her name?” Nino asked.  

“Chloé Bourgeois,” he answered. “She’s rich.”

There was a silence around the table until Young Max finally broke it.

“Wicked,” he said breathily.

 “So when do we meet her?” Nino inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

“Oh please. Let it be soon,” Alix deadpanned.

The doorbell rang and Adrien smiled, sitting his cup down.

“That’s for me.”

Quickly he rose from the chair and hurried into the living room. He opened the door to find a thin blonde girl with a high ponytail standing on the porch looking at her nails.

**CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS**

**17 YEARS OLD**

“About time,” she said, glaring at Adrien. “I’m freezing.” 

“You promise to be good?” he asked with a smile.

“We’ll see.” 

“No, really,” he said with a nervous expression. “Please be good.”

“Am I normally not?” Chloé demanded with an annoyed look. 

From behind Adrien Nino walked up quickly and stared out at the girl on the porch.

“Oh, hey. Chloé, this is Nino Lahiffe. He’s the talent,” Adrien introduced, opening the door wider so she could see him.

**NINO LAHIFFE**

**“THE TALENT”**

**22 YEARS OLD**

“Hey,” Nino said simply and then reached over to close the door to Chloé’s protests. “Is she going to geek out on us?” he asked, facing Adrien.

“She might say something mean but she’ll just sit in the corner, man.”

“I mean, I want her to geek out on us.” 

“She’ll geek. She geeks. She has the capacity to geek.” 

Nino opened the door again where an angry Chloé was waiting. He waved her in.

“You’re good.”

“I better be,” she returned, flipping her ponytail and pushing past him.

Nino’s living room was small and modest with a couch against the wall. Grey, drab lighting, and a large rug it screamed twenty-something-year-old living. Across the room, Young Max and Alix were setting up the stuff for the band. Alix handled her drums with ease while she sat behind them as Young Max plugged in the worn, cheap looking amps. Nino crossed the room to join them. Chloé, hanging onto to Adrien, looked on unimpressed. 

“Wow,” she more or less stated in an unenthused way. 

“Chloé, that’s Alix,” Adrien said, thumbing over at Alix. “Lemme get your coat.”

She let him take it off where he took it and tossed it on the ground. Chloé stepped over in Alix’s direction, a hand on her hip.

“Wait, what’s your name?” she asked the pink haired woman. 

She slowly looked up and stared at her with a tired expression.

“Alix,” she answered.

“You play drums?”

**ALIX KUBDEL**

**DRUMMER**

**23 YEARS OLD**

“Yes,” Alix said sternly, resting her drumsticks against her knees.

“You don’t look like a drummer,” Chloé replied, turning away.

“Chloé, that’s Young Max,” Adrien pointed out as she sat down on the couch next to him.

**YOUNG MAX**

**LIVES HERE**

**20 YEARS OLD**

“Hi,” Young Max greeted, closing his Nintendo he had just started to play.

“Hi,” Chloé returned, less excited. “And what do you even play?”

“Uh, wow . . . Zelda . . . Tetris . . . that’s kind of a big question,” Young Max said after some thought. 

Chloé stared at him in disgust, finally getting it. Adrien and Nino strapped on their instruments, standing behind the microphones across the room. They tested their guitar and bass, amps humming to life.

“Let’s start off with Pawsome Mewow,” Adrien announced with a smile at Chloé.

“It’s not actually called that—” Nino said quickly into the mic only to be cut off my Alix screaming:

“WE ARE BLACK CA-CAT! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” she shouted as she banged her drumsticks together.

The band burst into an explosion of rock as they began to play, Nino on the guitar, shredding it, and Adrien nimbly on the base. Alix beat the drums loudly and in sync with the rest of them as Chloé watched in silence, eyes wide.

**ADRIEN AGRESTE VS THE WORLD**

“Yeah, yeah,” Nino began to sing. “Yeah, yeah. Let me make the stasis. My-my-my-my serpentine! I got a breathalyzer and a badass queen! Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.

He continued to chant as Black Ca-Cat rocked out in the living room. On the couch 

Young Max watched with a smile while Chloe sat with her mouth open, eyes fixed on the band as they played. Finally, after a few minutes of blasting rock, they cut off, feedback stinging the air as they closed the song. They all looked over at Chloé who was sitting dumbfounded.

“You guys . . .” she began, “are so . . . amazing,” she finished in awe.

 

!!!

 

“She seems interesting,” Nino said a little later as they all lounged around his bedroom.

“Yeah,” Adrien returned with a smile.

Nino whistled.

“She seems awesome,” Young Max said from his place in front of the computer.

“Yeah,” Adrien repeated happily.

“Adrien, if your life had a face I would punch it,” Alix said sharply. 

“Yeah . . . wait what?” he asked as it sunk in what she’d said.

“I mean, are you really happy are you really evil?”

“Like, do I have ulterior motives or something? I’m offended, Alix.”

“Wounded even?” she threw back.

“Hurt, Alix,” Adrien returned with a frown.

“You? Hurt?” Alix scoffed. 

“Young Max, you were saying she seems awesome?” he redirected, turning towards the man on the floor.

“Yeah, she seems awesome,” Young Max said with a nod.

“Yeah.”

Nino whistled.

**AFTERWARD**

Adrien walked through the snow and up to the door of a small building. Fumbling with the key he finally opened the front door and stepped inside. Across the tiny one-room apartment reading a newspaper sat a man with shaggy black hair, green eyes, and dark skin. 

**PLAGG CAMEMBERT**

**ROOMMATE**

**25 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: 7.5/10**

“Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I’m dating a seventeen year old,” Adrien said as he hung up his coat on the small coat rack.  

“Is he cute?” Plagg asked, looking up from under his newspaper.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha,” he threw back dryly.

“Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?”

Adrien walked towards the bathroom.

“Do you see another bed in here?” he asked, stepping inside.

Plagg peered around the room and then chuckled.

“Yeah. You’re totally my bitch forever,” he said and went back to reading.

**ADRIEN AND PLAGG’S APARTMENT: OWNERSHIP**

**LAME POSTER (ADRIEN)**

**WALL LAMP (PLAGG)**

**EASY CHAIR (PLAGG)**

**THROW RUG (PLAGG)**

**CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR AND STUFF (ADRIEN)**

**COMPUTER (PLAGG)**

**SHELF (PLAGG)**

**BOOKS AND CDS (PLAGG)**

**TELEVISION (PLAGG)**

**VIDEO GAME SYSTEM AND GAMES (PLAGG)**

**ADRIEN’S COAT**

**PLAGG’S COAT (BETTER)**

Adrien stepped out of the bathroom where Plagg was waiting. 

“So. The whole seventeen year old thing. Don’t tell too many people,” Adrien said.

Plagg pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

“Hey, you know me,” he replied.

“I mean,” Adrien continued, watching him. “Don’t tell her.”

Plagg got up and started texting.

“You know me,” he said.

He started walking towards the bathroom.

“Who are you texting?”

The phone started to ring just as Plagg began to shut the door. Adrien answered the phone cautiously.

“Seventeen years old? Scandal!” Nathalie said on the other end of the phone as she worked her shift as a barista at the local coffee shop. 

**NATHALIE SANCOEUR**

**FAMILY FRIEND**

**30 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: “M” FOR MATURE**

“That’s not true,” Adrien denied nervously. “Who told you?”

“Plagg. Duh.”

“That gossipy bitch,” he swore.

“You know me,” Plagg called from his place on the phone in the bathroom.

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted as Plagg closed the door.

“Who is this mystery child you date?” Nathalie asked. 

“Her name is Chloé. Chloé Bourgeois. She’s rich,” he added.

“A seventeen year old rich school girl?” she repeated with a scoff. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s a private school too,” Adrien said with a sigh, rubbing his temple. 

“With a uniform and everything? 

“Yeah, the whole deal.”

“Oh my god, you haven’t—”

“No no no. We haven’t even held hands.” Adrien paused to think. “I think she hugged me once.”

“Um, Adrien. Why are you doing this?” 

Another pause.

“I don’t know . . . it’s just nice, you know?  It’s just . . . simple.”

“It’s been over a year since you got dumped by she-who-will-not-be-named.”

Adrien glanced over at Plagg’s newspaper laying on the table. The ad was for the Flute Foxes new album with a beautiful woman that had long chestnut hair and olive green eyes standing in front, hands on her hips. Two other members of the band stood in the shadows behind her. 

“So are you legitimately moving on, or is this just you being insane?” Nathalie continued on the other end of the phone.

“Can I get back to you on that?” Adrien asked.

 


	2. A Date With Said 17 Year Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again with chapter two! I will be updating every two weeks unless something comes up... I hope you had a good Halloween and I look forward to posting more chapters this month. Have a good day!

Outside the gates of the private school where Chloé Bourgeois went the bell rang loud enough to be heard. Adrien and Plagg, clad in coats and scarfs against the fierce chill, stood waiting as the students began to pour out of the building.

“I don’t want to be here,” Plagg complained, hunched over and hands in his pockets as he shivered. “At all.”

“This school has boys too,” Adrien mentioned, scanning the crowd as they walked by. 

“I hate you. Even I would think twice about dating a seventeen-year-old.”

“Well, she’s only allowed out when the sun is up, so I wouldn’t call it dating,” Adrien said, “more like . . .”

“Playtime?” Plagg offered, raising an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t sound so good either,” he returned with a frown.

“No.”

“Adrikins!” a shrill voice shouted and the two men looked up. “Hey!

Weaving quickly through the crowd of students, while pushing and telling everyone to get out of the way, was Chloé with a redhead wearing glasses following silently behind her.

“Hey, Chloé,” Adrien greeted once she got to them, “this is my cool gay roommate, Plagg Camembert. He’s gay.”

Chloé looked Plagg over as he smiled a toothy grin at her. She put a hand on her hip and frowned.

“Oh, hi, I guess,” she said. “This is my friend, Sabrina.” 

Sabrina gave a shy little wave. Her orange-red hair was bobbed and uniform pristine. 

“Do you want to know who in my class is gay?” Chloé continued.

“Yes,” Plagg said a little too quickly. “Does he wear glasses?”

“Plagg, you go now!” Adrien pointed in the opposite direction. “Begone!”

Plagg reached out and grabbed Chloé by the wrists. He pulled her close and looked her in the eyes.

“You’re probably too good for him,” he whispered. “Run.”

 

!!!

 

At the arcade, Chloé and Adrien played their favorite video game MIRACULOUS. On the screen, their animated avatars jumped across the rooftops of Paris fighting bad guys. Adrien’s character, Chat Noir, jumped and used his staff to knock out his opponents while Chloé’s, Queen Bee, used her stinger yoyo to swing around. They jumped up and down on the game’s platform, punching and kicking in time to the announcer’s voice telling them ‘GOOD!’ or ‘GREAT!’. 

“Did you know the original name of Pac-man was Puck-man?” Adrien asked as they played. “You would think it’s because Pac-Man looks like a yellow hockey puck, but actually it comes from the Japanese phrase paku-paku which means to flap one's mouth open and closed. They changed it over here because Puck-Man is too easy to vandalize. You know, scratch out the P and turn it into an F or whatever?”

Chloé flipped over Adrien’s back and landed on his side of the platform completing a combo move. 

“Oh my god,” she said, jumping up and down, “like . . . wow.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “Wow.”

 They stopped and struck a pose as they game completed.

“CONTINUE?” the announcer asked as the screen began to countdown.

Adrien and Chloé shared a look, breathing hard from moving so much. She smiled at him and Adrien titled his head towards the screen.

“Oh!” Chloé said, reading in her pocket to dig for quarters. “I got it!”

 

!!!

 

They left the arcade and walked to Pizza Pizza for a slice, eating as they walked. As they went Chloé told Adrien all about all the drama and things happening in her life. They went to Goodwill, shopping around for a new coat for Adrien even though Chloé insisted on buying him one at a department store. 

“I don’t listen to much music,” Chloé said as Adrien perused the coats since she refused to touch anything in the store. “I know a lot of kids who play piano or whatever, but you guys ROCK!” she finished excitedly, grabbing his arm.

“I knew I personally rocked, but I never suspected that we rocked as a unit,” Adrien said with a smile, feeling proud. “Thank you, Chloé.”

They left and ended up at the record store, looking at the music.

“I mean, you guys are gonna be HUGE!” Chloé continued, standing next to Adrien as he flipped through CDs.

“Well, we’re already pretty big,” he said. “But it might be cool if cool people wore our T-shirt.”

Chloé turned and looked around for someone who worked there. She spotted a young woman organizing vinyls with red-brown highlighted hair, glasses, and a mole on her forehead.

“Hey, you!” Chloé said sharply, getting her attention to Adrien’s uneasiness. “Do you have anything by ‘Flute Foxes’?”

The woman stared coldly back in annoyance.

“Have you tried the section marked ‘Flute Foxes’?” she asked, pointing in its direction without breaking eye contact.

“Thank you, Alya,” Adrien said carefully, eyes fixed on the CDs.

**ALYA CÉSAIRE**

**HAS ISSUES**

**22 YEARS OLD**

“Are you coming to my party Friday or will you be busy,” Alya glanced at Chloé, “babysitting.”

“Thank you, Alya,” he said again, still not looking at her.

Adrien watched as Chloé walked over to the Flute Foxes section and picked up a CD. On it was the same picture as the one that had been in the ad on Plagg’s newspaper.

“And you definitely don’t want to listen to them,” he said, grabbing the CD and tossing it aside. 

“Oh, I heart them so much,” Chloé whined.

“I hearted them too until they signed to a major label and the singer turned into a total bitch and ruined my life,” Adrien said in annoyance before sighing. “But that’s just me.”

“Volpina Rossi is so cool,” she continued on as if she hadn’t heard him. “Do you read her blog?”

“Sorry, you were saying about me?”

 

!!!

 

Out on the street, Chloé and Adrien walked side by side against the wind still chatting.

“I mean, I’ve . . . I’ve never gone out with someone so talented,” Chloé said.

“You go out with a lot of guys?” Adrien asked with a half smile.

“No.”

“Yeah, so whatever, man!”

Chloé stopped walking and stared at the ground, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“I’ve never even kissed a guy.”

Adrien paused and looked at her, surprised by her embarrassment. 

“Hey,” he said, coming closer. “Me neither.” 

He pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted. They pulled away and began walking again this time hand in hand. They headed up the street and stopped in front of Plagg’s apartment. Chloé turned to face Adrien.

“So this is your secret lair?” she asked with a grin. “Can I come in?”

“My secret lair is one of those ‘no girls allowed’ deals,” Adrien returned.

“Oh, okay then,” she said with a sigh, a little disappointed.

“But do you want to see the house where I grew up?”

“Sure!”

Adrien turned and walked a little ways, Chloé following him. Then he stopped and faced across the street.

“Here you go,” he said as he brandished in front of him.

Chloé’s eyes widened. It was the biggest house on the block with a huge front door and steps leading up to it. White, looming, and perfect it sat nestled between the smaller houses. 

“Wow,” was all Chloé could manage.

“Yeah,” Adrien said distractedly. “Wow.”

As they stood there the falling snow slowly turned to sand and Adrien suddenly was there alone in the middle of a barren desert. The sun beat down on him as the wind whipped his clothes. He sighed and fell to his knees next to a lone cactus. 

“Oh God,” he cried, exhaustion and sadness plaguing him, “so . . . so alone.”

“You’re not alone,” a voice said behind him.

He turned and watched a young woman rollerbladed through the sand, kicking up a storm in her wake. She was beautiful, smoking hot, with dark hair that had a streak of pink mixed into her bangs with matching ribbons tying it up into pigtails. She wore aviator goggles, a green jacket, a skirt, leggings, and on her hip was a red and black spotted circular bag.

“You’re just having some idiotic dream,” she continued as she rollerbladed past him.

“Does that mean we can make out?” Adrien called after her but she was gone.

 

!!!

 

Adrien woke up with a start, sitting up on the mattress Plagg and him shared. 

“Oh God,” he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

“What is it, Adrien?” Plagg asked, sitting up next to him.

“I had this totally weird dream.”

“Oh God,” another voice said.

“What is it, Other Chat?” Plagg asked, turning to his right.

A man sat up on the far right with his long dark hair pulled into a bun. He rubbed his chin where his small goatee sat and yawned. 

**OTHER CHAT (AKA THÉO)**

**PLAGG’S BF**

**22 YEARS OLD**

“Can we skip the dreamtime?” Théo snapped, annoyed at being woken up. “Color me not interested.”

“But there was this girl,” Adrien said, still thinking about the dream.

“Girl?” Plagg repeated sleepily.

“Was this a Volpina related dream?” Théo asked.

“We don’t use the V-word in this house,” Plagg said quickly before Adrien could potentially notice.

“No, it wasn’t her. It was somebody new,” Adrien continued, picturing the beautiful girl from his dream.

“Yay for that,” Théo said sarcastically as he flopped back down on the mattress.  

Plagg looked around and grabbed his phone. He checked it and frowned.

“Speaking of new,” he began, “weren’t you supposed to take your fake high school girlfriend to the library a half-hour ago?”

“What?” Adrien asked as he swung himself out of bed and headed to the door. “It’s like, six in the morning.” 

He opened the door and sunlight flooded through, blinding him. He let out a scream.

 

!!!

 

“It’s weird,” Adrien said at the library as he held books for Chloé.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting another book on top of the growing stack in his arms.

“Libraries remind me of grade school.”

“That must seem like a really long time ago,” Chloé said as she perused the shelves.

“Uh. Let’s talk about something else,” he said quickly.

They walked through the shelves for few more minutes then headed towards the stairs that led to the lower level to check out. As they reached the top Adrien watched as through the front door of the library a woman rollerbladed in. She slid up to the front desk and handed a package to the lady sitting there. 

It was her. The girl from his dream.

She wore the same outfit as before and smiled kindly at the lady. She had a brilliant smile. She no longer had on the aviator goggles so that time Adrien could see her eyes. They were blue, blue like the sky or a robin’s egg. Utterly mesmerizing. Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her as she chatted with the lady. 

Chloé looked over at the girl then to her boyfriend who was staring. She frowned and crossed her arms.

“Do you know that girl?” she asked. 

She received no response.

“Adrien?” she tried again.

Again nothing. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back in two weeks with a new chapter! Until then stay tuned.


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you had a good Thanksgiving (if you celebrated it) and ate plenty of food. I'm back with the new chapter. Please enjoy it and see you again in two weeks!

“Adrien!”

Adrien looked up at Nino as the band stood in Nino’s house gearing up during their rehearsal. He was still thinking about that mysterious girl from his dream he had seen at the library.

“You only played one note for that entire song,” Nino continued, brows furrowed.

“It was . . . uh . . . my hand slipped,” Adrien offered sheepishly.

“Is your girlfriend distracting you?” Alix asked in a deadpan.

“My girlfriend?” he repeated looking up and finally noticing Chloé sitting on the couch next to Young Max.

“I’ll be quieter,” she said softly, staring at the band.

“Let’s do that one again,” Nino announced, strumming his guitar.

“Sorry, what are we doing?” Adrien asked.

 

!!!

“I told you like fifty times!” Nino said as they walked down the street.

“We’re going to this party, dumbass,” Alix spat.

“Party?” Adrien repeated.

“At Alya’s,” Young Max supplied.

“Ugh!” Adrien groaned. “I thought you guys split.”

“We did,” Nino returned, turning around and walking backward to face him. “But, you know, there may be some label guys, so . . .”

“Aw, man. This is going to suck.”

“Suck,” Young Max added, copying Adrien.

“At least it will give us something to complain about,” Alix said with a roll of her eyes.

“Aw man,” Adrien said again.

“Aw man,” went Young Max.

 

!!!

 

“This sucks,” Adrien complained, standing next to Young Max at the party as he held a red solo cup.

“Sucks,” Young Max repeated.

All around them twenty-something-year-olds stood drinking and laughing. Adrien wasn’t feeling the partying mood and groaned again.

“I’m going to go pee due to boredom,” he finally said and began walking away.

“I have to pee,” Young Max said to no one in particular.

Adrien headed up the stairs and passed more partygoers as they chatted amongst themselves. One of the was a particularly tall, strongly built man with a shock of white hair amongst his black. Ivan was talking with someone Adrien didn’t know, his girlfriend Mylène at his side laughing.

“Adrien, hey,” Ivan greeted as Adrien began to pass him by.

“Hey, Ivan,” he returned.

“Some party, huh? You getting your drink on?”

“This is Coke Zero,” Adrien said, indicating to his cup. “I don’t drink.”

“You don’t drink?” Ivan repeated incredulously. “I distinctly remember you getting drunk at a couple of fashion shows.”

“Hey, Ivan, you know everyone, right?” Adrien interrupted before he could bring up anything else.

**IVAN**

**KNOWS EVERYONE**

**25 YEARS OLD**

“Yeah, pretty much, I do,” he said with a slight shrug.

“Do you know this one girl with hair like this?” Adrien asked suddenly holding up a piece of paper.

On it was a crude drawing of a girl with pigtails.

“Yeah that’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Ivan said. “Someone said she was coming tonight actually.”

“WHAT?”

“Gotta tell you though I hear she’s a little hardcore.”

Adrien took off in a gust of wind, disappearing in an instant. Ivan and Mylène glanced around themselves in confusion.

Adrien scanned the partygoers, eyes searching.He walked around and turned the corner. Then his eyes widened, crushing his plastic cup in his hand.

There she was, standing aside from everyone else as she leaned against the wall, sipping her drink and wearing a pink collared shirt that almost matched the streak and ribbons in her hair.

Marinette.

Adrien crossed the room in an instant and sidled up next to her.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Marinette said, glancing at him in annoyance.

“Hey, you know Pacman?”

“I know of him.”

“Well,” Adrien began, “you know Pac-Man was originally Puckman but not because Pac-Man looks like a hockey puck and paku-paku-paku means flapping your mouth and they changed it because if you scratch out the "P" and turn it into an "F'? You know?” he finished with a nervous chuckle.

“Amazing,” she said dryly, taking a sip from her cup.

“Um . . . am I dreaming?” he asked, staring at her longingly.

Marinette stared back blankly.

“I’ll leave you alone forever now.”

“Thanks,” she said.

Adrien sulked away.

**AND THEN**

Adrien watched Marinette from a distance.

**HE STALKED HER**

He peered around a banister as she walked down the stairs.

**UNTIL SHE**

Adrien hid against a buff guy as Marinette went around the corner.

**LEFT THE PARTY.**

He stared at her as she walked out the door.

“DUDE!” Adrien shouted at Young Max.

“WHA?” he said.

“SHE’S TOTALLY REAL!”

“WHO?”

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!”

“WHAT?”

Adrien darted towards the stairs back to where Ivan and Mylène were.

“DUDE!” he addressed in the loudest voice possible.

Ivan exhaled in surprise and blinked.

“What do you know about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien demanded.

“All I know is she’s French-Chinese.”

“French-Chinese . . .” he repeated exotically.

“You should talk to Juleka and Rose,” Ivan said. “They know a lot more.”

Adrien sprinted back down the stairs and sought out the couple. They were laughing in the corner of the room.

“LADYDUDES!” he shouted and they turned to look at him. “What do you know about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“I think she had a boyfriend,” Rose said.

“Some guy back in Paris,” Juleka elaborated.

“Yeah. What else?”

“I heard she kicks all kinds of ass,” one girl said when Adrien started asking around.

“She’s on another level,” another added.

“She’s got men dying at her feet,” someone else said.

“She’s got some battle scars, dude,” a stoner explained with a fond nod.

“What about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya snapped, Nino’s arm around her as she stood there talking to Adrien.

“You know her? Tell me. Now,” he said, immediately itching to know anything he could about the mysterious and alluring woman.

“She just moved here. Got a job with Amazon. Comes into my work.”

“Does she really?”

“Didn’t you say she just broke up with someone, Alya?” Nino asked.

“Did she really?”

“That they had a huge fight or whatever?” he continued.

“Did they really?” Adrien said, eyes getting bigger with excitement.

“Yes. But I didn’t want Adrien to know that, Nino,” Alya said sharply, pushing his arm off.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is about that girl, she just—”

“Adrien, I forbid you from hitting on Marinette. Even if you haven’t had a real girlfriend in over a year—”

“Hey whoa, whoa. Adrien’s mourning period is officially over. He’s totally dating a high schooler,” Nino said, putting his arm back around Alya.

“Dating a high schooler is the mourning period,” she returned, shoving his arm off again.

“She’s got a point,” he said.

“I thought you guys broke up,” Adrien pointed out.

“I don’t want you scaring off the coolest girl at my party, Adrien. We all know you’re a total lady killer wannabe jerky jerk,” Alya snapped, taking a sip of her drink as she waved her hand.

“That’s garbage! Completely untrue.”

“That girl—”

“That’s completely untrue.”

“That time with Lisa—”

“Misunderstanding,” Adrien said.

“That time with Hollie—”

“That wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Alix—”

“Okay, me and Alix are all good now,” Adrien pointed out, turning to look at her.

She was glaring at him.

“Whatever, Marinette is out of your league,” Alya said, “let’s leave it at that. And anyway, I’m not even sure she really did have a big breakup. She keeps mentioning some guy named Gabriel.”

“Yeah,” Adrien continued, not listening, “I don’t know what it is about that girl, she just—”

“Forget it, Adrien!” she screamed and the lights went out at the party to everyone’s groaning dismay.

 

!!!

 

Adrien lay asleep on the mattress in Plagg’s apartment dreaming of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Suddenly the door banged open and in stumbled Plagg.

“Guess who’d drunk?” he slurred.

“I guess Plagg,” Adrien mumbled, waking up.

“You guess right.”

Plagg threw his keys and they hit Adrien in the head. He flopped down next to him face first and curled up like a cat. Adrien rolled over and faced the ceiling.

“So, that girl,” Adrien began. “From my dream.”

“Girl. Okay . . .” Plagg returned groggily.

“I saw her at the library . . .”

“Library . . . can I pretend we’re talking about a guy?”

“So then I’m at this party, and hey! There she is.”

“There he is.”

“I think she’s . . .”

“You think he’s . . .”

“I think she’s the girl of my dream,” Adrien finished with a smile, resting a hand on his forehead.

“Mmm,” Plagg mumbled. “Then you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend.”

“I’ve never been so sure of something,” he said.

“Then you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend.”

“What’s that?” Adrien asked, looking at him.

Plagg had his eyes closed.

“You should . . . break . . .up with . . .your fake . . . high school . . . girlfriend . . .” he trailed off.

“I’m not getting it, friend.”

The phone rang and Adrien reached over to answer it.

“You’re thinking of juggling two chicks?” Nathalie demanded on the other end.

“Not even!” Adrien denied.

“Well, you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend.”

“Wait. Who told you?” he asked.

“Duh. Plagg.”

He turned to look at Plagg. He was laying there asleep.

“He’s not even conscious!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Whatever,” Nathalie continued. “You of all people should know how sucky it is to be cheated on.”

“Don’t you have a job to do?”

“You’re right. I should send out a mass text about this. Bye.”

She hung up. Adrien put the phone back and faced Plagg who was passed out with his cell phone flipped open and in hand.

“Plagg, how do you do that?” he asked with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This was a fun chapter to write with Marinette and Adrien finally talking for the first time. Any questions let me know! Be back in two weeks. See you again soon!


	4. The Package and Subsequent Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Back with a new chapter! Sorry it's a day late. I've been really busy with finals and end of the semester projects for school. Hope everyone is having a good December and good luck to everyone studying for finals or doing projects for school. I'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter but until then see you later and enjoy!

“PLAGG!”

Plagg, who was still lying face first on his bed in his clothes from his drunk night from before, woke with a start and slowly turned in the direction he had heard his name shouted. Across the room, Adrien sat on the floor in front of Plagg’s computer.

“Amazon.ca. What’s the website for that?” he asked not facing him.

“ . . . Amazon.ca," Plagg responded slowly, blinking gingerly.

“Awesome! I have to order something really cool,” Adrien said as he typed.

“You’ve got mail!” the computer announced to the room.

“Dude! This thing claims I have mail!”

“It’s amazing what they can do with computers these days,” Plagg returned with a grumble as he sat up.

“Dude! Now I’m reading it!”

“I’m so happy for you,” he said, yanking his shoes off.

“‘Dear Mr. Agreste,’” Adrien began to read the email aloud. “‘It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and I’m’ blah blah. ‘Fair warning’ . . . Mano y mano . . . ‘seven akumatized’ . . . blah, blah. This is . . .”

**A DUEL**

Adrien read, his eyes widening.

“This is . . .”

**TO THE**

“This is . . .”

**DEATH**

“This is . . . !”

“WHAT?” Plagg demanded in exasperation.

“This is boring,” Adrien finished with a frown. “Delete!”

He clicked the button and Plagg sighed. Adrien was now sitting in front of the door with his legs crossed patiently. Plagg stared at him.

“Adrien,” he began incredulously, “are you waiting for the package you just ordered?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s the weekend. It won’t ship until Monday at the earliest.”

The doorbell rang and Adrien jumped to his feet.

“You were saying?” he asked smugly, opening the door to find . . .

Chloe standing in front of the apartment.

Seeing him open the door she smiled and leaped towards him.

“Attack hug!” she announced, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

“Attack hug. That’s so cute,” Adrien said, masking his disappointment. “So cute.”

Chloe pulled away and stared up at him, a hint of annoyance rising to her face.

“You don’t remember? You were supposed to meet me at the record store a half-hour ago.”

A beat passed and Adrien smiled in a tired way.

“How could I possibly forget?” he said.

Behind them, Plagg groaned and flopped down on the bed again.

 

!!!

 

Chloe and Adrien about ten minutes later flipped through CDs at the record store while Chloe chattered away. Adrien looked out of it as he perused the music.

“Yearbook club is getting SO boring,” Chloe said. “I cannot believe the music they put on while we work.”

“That’s sucky,” Adrien said distractedly.

At Goodwill, it was more of the same as Adrien skimmed the clothes racks while Chloe talked.

“Hannah broke up with Alan and now she’s all into Derek,” she explained, admiring her nails.

“Uh huh.”

They walked away from the pizza joint each holding a slice. Chloe carefully ate hers while Adrien didn’t. He was staring into space as Chloe continued to tell him things.

“But Sabrina claims she has dibs on Derek,” she said between bites.

“I tell ya,” he returned.

At the arcade, the two of them played MIRACULOUS side by side but Adrien’s heart wasn’t in it. As they played he was halfheartedly putting in effort and his timing was off. Chloe couldn’t help but notice as she tried to do a flip over him but he ran into her and apologized lazily. Just as Chloe was going to say something the screen changed to ‘SOLO ROUND’ where Chat Noir stood by himself. Then, out of the shadows in the game stepped another avatar exactly like Chat Noir only clad in white with a pink outline of a butterfly around his eyes.

“Uh oh, Blanc Chat,” Chloe said as the two avatars squared up.

Adrien sighed and stepped back, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at the screen.

“I can never get past that guy,” he said just as on-screen Blanc Chat swung his foot out and cut off the head of Chat Noir.

“Well don’t beat yourself up about it,” Chloe returned with a little chuckle.

“CONTINUE?” the game asked as the countdown screen began to play.

“Do you want to keep going?” she asked.

Adrien stared at her and then frowned as the countdown went.

“I think we should uhhhh . . .”

3, 2, 1

 

!!!

 

“Game on, everybody. Game. On,” Nino said into the mic at his house as the band tuned up for a rehearsal. “I got us a show.”

Chloe jumped forward wearing a handmade Black Ca-Cat shirt.

“OH MY GOSH WHEN?” she demanded excitedly.

“Wednesday, The Rockit,” Nino continued. “And even better? It’s the T.I.B.B.”

“Whoa!” Young Max said.

“The Toronto International Battle of The Bands?” Chloe gushed starry-eyed.

“That’s right,” Nino returned with a nod. “This guy at work was like ‘Nino, do you know anyone in a band?’ and I was like ‘I’m in a band.’ and he was like ‘You’re in a band?’ and I was like ‘Yeah I’m totally in a band’.”

“Great story, man,” Alix said in monotone.

“Is there a prize or something?” Chloe asked.

“Only a record deal with G-man Hawkmoth!”

“What? Who?” Adrien asked distractedly again.

“You don’t know?” Chloe snapped, turning around with a shocked look on her face.

“Indie Producer of the millennium?” Nino tried.

“Oh,” was all Adrien had to say back because he still wasn’t really listening.

“If we win . . . it won’t just be Chloe wearing a Black Ca-Cat shirt,” Nino continued, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be the cool kids too.”

Chloe brushed his hand off and ran over the Adrien, grabbing him by the arm.

“I promise I will do everything to get out of my mani-pedi and come,” she said.

“I have to pee,” Adrien said in a daze and started to walk away while the other continued talking.

“Oh my gosh, who are you battling?” he heard Chloe ask.

“Luka and the Boys,” Nino said.

“That one band with Luka? And those Boys?” Young Max asked slowly.

“Yeah that’s the one,” Alix replied in a dry voice.

“I hate them!” he said.

“Oh my gosh, I hate them too!” Chloe added angrily.

“Yeah, they suck,” Nino agreed.

In the bathroom Adrien shut the door and peed, his mind wandering. When he was done he sighed and washed his hands quickly not even bothering to dry them but to just wipe them on his jeans. He opened the door and stepped out only to find himself in . . . a long empty high school hallway.

Confused he walked through the halls looking for his way back with his footsteps echoing. Suddenly he heard the sound of blades against the floor and he watched as none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng rollerbladed by.

“Hey!” he called after her, running in her direction as she went around the corner.

He followed and found her, instead of standing in the hallway, in front of Plagg’s apartment door. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a package from Amazon. Confused Adrien looked around until he realized what was happening.

“Hey!” he said again as he woke and sat up on the futon in the apartment.

He threw the covers off, jumped out of bed, ran to the door, and threw it open just as Marinette ran the doorbell. She stared at him as it sounded loudly.

“Ugh, Adrien Agreste?” she asked, looking him over suspiciously.

“Hi, um, I was thinking about asking you out, but then I realized how stupid that would be,” he said then paused for a second. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

Marinette stared at him before frowning.

“Um, no, that’s okay,” she said. “You just have to sign for this alright?”

“I just woke up, and you were in my dream. I dreamt you were delivering me this package. Is that weird?”

“It’s not weird at all.”

“It’s not?”

“No, it’s just like, you’ve got this really convenient subspace highway running through your head that I like to use. It’s like three miles in fifteen seconds.”

“Right . . .”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you guys don’t have that in Canada.”

“You don’t remember me do you?” Adrien asked, trying to turn the conversation back into his favor. “I met you at the party the other day.”

“Were you the Pac-Man guy?” she returned, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” he denied. “Not even. That was some total ass. I was the other guy.”

“You know, you need to sign for this. Whatever this is,” Marinette said, looking down at the package and then nudging it towards the weird guy at the door.

“But if I sign for it, you’ll leave,” Adrien pointed out, leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah, that’s how it works.”

“Okay, well, maybe do you wanna hang out sometime? Get to know each other?” he asked. “You’re the new kid on the block, right? I’ve lived here forever. I mean . . . there are reasons for you to hang out with me.”

“You want me to hang out with you?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

“If I say yes, will you sign for your damn package?” Marinette asked exhaustedly.

Adrien reached out, grabbed the package, clicked his pen, signed, and then promptly tossed it over his head where it landed behind him into a trash can.

“So, yeah. Eight o’clock?” he asked with a smile.

**SO YEAH**

Marinette stood waiting on the steps at the park as it began to snow. From behind her, she could hear someone walking up and she turned to see Adrien tromping up the steps towards her.

“Why are you just standing there?” he asked as he approached.

“Dude, I’m totally waiting on you,” she returned annoyed.

“Sorry, I just assumed you were too cool to be on time.”

Marinette scoffed.

“Well,” she said. “You assumed wrong.”

Together they trudged through the snow of the empty park with their hands tucked away safely from the cold in the pockets of their coats. The wind was strong and sent flurries of snow down on the pair as they walked with their heads down. It was cold but it didn’t seem to bother them.

“So how’d you end up in Toronto?” Adrien finally asked over the wind.

“I just needed to escape I guess,” Marinette replied with a sigh.

“Yeah.”

“I got this job here. And Hawkmoth had always said Toronto was one of the great cities so . . .”

“Is Hawkmoth your boyfriend?”

She paused.

“He’s . . . a friend.”

“Was he your boyfriend?”

She walked on ahead and turned to face him.

“Do you mind if we don’t get into that right now?” she asked.

“It’s so not interesting to me,” Adrien tried to shrug it off but secretly he was dying to know.

They walked over to the swing set and sat down on the swings.

“So what about you?” Marinette asked as they sat. “What do you do?”

“I’m between jobs,” Adrien replied.

“Between what and what?”

“My last job is a long story filled with sighs.”

“I know plenty of those,” she said, looking up at the sky.

“Is that why you left Paris?”

“Pretty much. It was time I headed somewhere a little more chilled.”

“Chilled as in cold.”

“Yeah.”

They got up and started walking again. That time the wind was stronger and blowing the snow harder down on them. They retreated into the hoods of their coats as they stumbled around.

“This is ridiculous,” Marinette finally said. “Isn’t it like April?”

“I know,” Adrien called over the wind as he squinted at her. “I can barely see you. This whole thing is an unmitigated disaster.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think ‘act of God’ is a pretty decent excuse for a lousy date.”

“So,” he paused with a smile creeping up his face, “this is a ‘date’, eh?”

“Did I say ‘date’?” Marinette asked, turning to face him with an amused expression. “Slip of the tongue.”

“Tongue . . .”

If it wasn’t possible then it became so with the snow coming down heavier still. The pair shivered and Marinette stopped walking, looking around herself curiously.

“Anyway, night’s not over yet. I think there’s a thingy up here somewhere,” she said.

“A thingy?” Adrien repeated confused.

She turned to look at him.

“A door,” she further explained. “Come on.”

Out of the blackness in the park a white door appeared and stood alone in the snow. It had a gold star on it and Marinette gestured towards it. She reached out her hand and took Adrien’s. Adrien noticed how warm hers was and felt warm suddenly himself. With Marinette guiding them and half dragging a bemused Adrien she reached for the door and they went through it.

 

!!!

 

**MARINETTE COME CLOSER**

Adrien sat shivering at the kitchen table of Marinette’s quaint house. It was nice and cozy in there but he was still chilly from the snowstorm outside. Across the room, Marinette busied herself in the kitchen as she put on a pink kettle on the stove.

“What kind of tea do you want?” she called over her shoulder.

“There’s more than one kind?” Adrien returned confused.

She opened the cupboard to reveal a hoard of boxes.

“We have blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment, and earl grey,” she rattled off all in one breath.

Adrien stared.

“Did you make some of those up?” he asked skeptically.

Marinette grabbed one of the boxes in the middle and turned to face him with a sly smile.

“I think I’ll have sleepytime.”

“That sounds good to me.”

Once the kettle went off she grabbed two mugs, a black one with a green paw and a red one with black spots, and put the tea bags in. She sat them down in front of the shivering Adrien and glanced at him.

“Let me get you a blanket,” she said, noticing his coldness still lingering.

“That would be actually awesome.”

Marinette walked out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs leaving Adrien alone. He sat there, cold, and waited for her to come back. After a few minutes, he stood up and followed where he thought she had gone. He went up the stairs and found a room with the door halfway open. Stepping inside he found Marinette standing in front of her closet door in her bedroom with only a black bra and skirt on.

Hearing someone, she turned quickly with an annoyed expression and faced him.

“Dude!” she said. “I’m changing.”

Adrien let out a little cry and immediately covered his eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I’m just cold!”

In the darkness from covering his eyes something warm wrapped around his body.

“Here, does this help?” he heard Marinette ask from suddenly much closer.

“That’s . . . very warm. What is that?” he asked.

He opened his eyes and found Marinette hugging him, inches from his face. She had on that sly smile from earlier in the kitchen and God, did she look beautiful.

“Okay,” Adrien said softly.

He closed the distance between them and their lips met. Softly, yearningly, they began to kiss and Adrien felt like he was in heaven. He imagined above them himself playing a sweet and smooth bassline as they kissed surrounded by warm hearts of love. After a minute or two, Marinette pulled away, smiling sweetly that time and Adrien was seeing stars. He glanced around the room and saw her bed waiting there, beckoning.

“Were you . . . were you just going to bring the blanket from your bed?” he asked, his voice almost hoarse.

“I guess,” she returned, still close to him.

“Maybe . . . maybe we should both get under it . . . since we’re so cold.”

“Well,” Marinette began, “what about our tea?”

Adrien paused then smiled shyly.

“I can . . . not have tea.”

They begin to kiss again, that time with more urgency. Marinette took off her skirt and tights to reveal black panties that matched her bra. The blood was rushing to Adrien’s head. He took off his own clothes and they tumbled onto the bed. They kissed and made out, not too forcibly but enough to satisfy themselves. Marinette leaned over Adrien on her knees as his hands traced circles on her back. They were close. So close. And just as Adrien reached up to unhook her bra Marinette leaned back.

“I changed my mind,” she said simply.

“Changed it to what?” Adrien asked surprised. “From what?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Agreste. Not right now.”

She laid down in bed under the covers next to him and Adrien wasn’t sure what to say so he managed a shaky,

“Okay.”

It wasn’t like he was disappointed, well maybe a little, but he was just a bit confused. That had never happened before and he wasn’t sure what to think.

“It’s not like I’m gonna send you home in a snowstorm or anything,” Marinette continued. “You can sleep in my bed. And I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex later.”

She curled up next to Adrien as he lay there listening.

“This is cool, just this,” he finally said. “It’s been like a really long time, and this is . . . I think I needed this. Whatever this is. So, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied and rested her head against his bare chest.

 

!!!

 

In the morning Adrien and Marinette exited her apartment with Marinette dressed in her rollerblades for work. The snow on the ground was thick from the storm the night before and nearly blinded them from the brightness. Everywhere Marinette skated the snow seemed to melt away and Adrien wasn’t sure what to think of that. But then again, he wasn’t sure what to think of most things.

“Hey, can this not be a one night stand?” he asked. “For one thing, I didn’t even get any . . . that was a joke,” he added quickly.

Marinette stopped skating.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Umm . . . oh, come to the first round of this battle of the bands thing.”

“You have a band?” she asked, totally unimpressed.

“Yeah, we’re terrible. Please come,” Adrien nearly begged with a nervous smile.

“Sure,” Marinette said with a shrug and then began to skate away.

Adrien smiled to himself, feeling good, then he remembered something.

“Wait!” he called after her. “Can I get your number?”

In a whoosh, she skated back and handed him a slip of paper. It read, ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’, her phone number, and hand-drawn were seven little butterflies at the bottom of the note.

“Wow,” Adrien said excitedly, looking it over, “girl number.”

He looked back up at and saw her skating away. He remembered something else.

“Oh, hey!” he shouted. “It’s tonight! At The—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get more of Marinette and Adrien interacting so that's nice! This chapter was fun to write because we get to see them together. I'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter so until then see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out soon in the mean time I hope you enjoyed this first one!


End file.
